


Cross the Badger, Offer Coffee?

by khapikat222



Series: Reader is NOT Shepard/Ryder [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bribery, Chronic Fatigue, Coffee date, Constantly Tired of Unwanted Flirting, Corrupt Cops, Corruption, Doing bad work even tho it's bad, Other, Reader is a Parking Ticket Officer for C-Sec, THE RETURN OF SARGET SQUEEKS IN THEIR C-SEC PRIME!!!!, The Loose Canon and the Ticket Giver, coffee shop AU, ill-timed flirting, mentions of - Freeform, or maybe Burnout who know's I'll let you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: Last week you gave Specter Nihlus Kryik a 500 credit parking ticket.Read on to find out what happens next Monday when the fee is due.
Relationships: Nihlus Kryik/Reader
Series: Reader is NOT Shepard/Ryder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Cross the Badger, Offer Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gravelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravelight/gifts).



> I'm deciding to just gift this one specifically because I KNOW it's been a while. and I just got over inhibitions relating to writing and quarantine is making me a nervous bitch.   
> Happy birthday?  
> Merry Yuletide?  
> Whatever it is it's a gift take it and enjoy it!!!  
> LOL XD I'm tired.

It wasn’t often a Specter would come knocking at your door. Correction. It was outright _Strange_ to see a Specter talking to a low ranked ticket enforcer! Yet There the Turian was, saddled himself right next to your desk in the early morning when you were in charge of collections.

And you knew. You Knew the exact conversation you were going to get today. And it started last Monday….

**Set the scene:** _You’re walking around Chora's Den. Fining vehicles that your boss up the C-Sec chain of command is being told need tickets. By the Owner of the fine establishment that is Chora’s wrinkled ass. Buying out your boss and making you do the dirt sweeping. Granted you’re building up evidence before going to the head honcho, so this shit just suuuuuuucks. But your job is on the line, and if it means the eventual removal of a corrupt cop through your diligent work, so be it._

_Shots were fired, shots that had come from the den. You heard the shots going off as you wrote the fine. But orders were not to go into the den alone, so you had let dispatch know of the disturbance, they told you about a Specter doing some cleaning, and you left it at that. Filling forms for the cars waiting for their probably now dead owners._

_You were mildly surprised that a blood covered Turian with Bright white markings and almost glowing green eyes came up to you and leaned against the speeder you were writing up._

_“Hey cutie~ Sorry for taking so long, Specter business and all. I know you’re just doing your job, and I’m more than fine with paying the fine, but I’ve got a lot of criminals to catch in the next 20 kliks and need the ride.”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Nihlus Kryik, and your name is?”_

_“500 credits due next Monday. Good luck on your mission Specter.” A quick swipe on your Omni-tool and the report was sent. Walking over to the next marked vehicle that was in the emergency zone illegally. You could handle the delightful doom you were personally creating against your perverted boss. Not some power holding bastard who had no problem killing to get what he needed for a job. So what if he shot you in the back for such rudeness, you were dead tired and ready to sleep the moment you clocked off._

_You were silently breathing relief as you heard the speeder go off to finish whatever Specter Business he had left._

It was the only time you had met Specter Kryik before today. So, either the Specter wanted to sweet talk and/or bully his way out of 500 credit ticket for parking over the set time limit, or to flirt needlessly.

“This is where I pay for the parking fine right?”

Error 404. What?

Frowning you asked: “What? You’re not appealing?”

“Why would I? Also, I wanted to apologize to you specifically for my behavior. Didn’t expect to see you in the morning shift, so saves some trouble trying to find you.”

Reader.exe has stopped working. Reboot the system? Shaking your head, you coughed and gave a quick “What behavior are you referring too?” Haphazardly sending the appropriate forms to the omni-tool ping mindlessly.

“The flirting. I understood after I left the hanger that flirting with a lady such as yourself while on the job was rude and I deserved the sass received.” His talons typed away on his own omni-tool as he spoke. “Also, one of my human friends slapped me for you and told me to apologize properly, so Kava after work? Wait. Yours is Coffee, right?”

“Huh, Sure. I get off at 0800. I’ll meet you at Paragon’s Revival? They serve both.”

“See you at 0830. I want to make sure you’re off the clock proper.” With another ping on your omni-tool Specter Kryik walked off with a lazy wave. “See you soon cutie!”

With a noncommittal hum you returned to your desk and flowing information. Filling out the last forms for the day. On top of the extra paperwork your boss didn’t want to do. You were so damn tired you didn’t even jump when another officer rolled their chair over to your side and poked your cheek.

“You realize Specter Kryik just asked you out on a date, right?”

You blinked, rubbing the sleep that was trying to drag you down with an exhausted groan. “What?”

“Nihlus Kryik just asked you out on a coffee date.”

“Are you sure you’re not hallucinating Garrus doing that to me in an attempt to be jealous.” You groaned. Wishing to just finish the paperwork and sleep.

“How can I be jealous if the number that was just sneaked into your contacts was the second most famous Turian Specter in our lifetime?” 

They pulled your arm with Omni-tool towards them, and pulled out the contact list, switched from “most used” to “new” and right at the fucking top of the list time marked for 5 minutes ago was Nihlus “Hot Stuff” Kryik.

_**“HOW THE FU- “** _

!@#$%^&*()_+

So, another hour on the clock and the outfit change in the lockers later had you pacing next to the taxi service. Either going to the apartments so you could sleep. Or…. To the commons where Paragon’s Revival’s coffee and bagel were singing your name with a Turian who just happened to be an inopportune flirt.

Sleep, or a breakfast-dinner date?

Zzzzz’s or MmmmmMmmm Good?

Your stomach was already in control of your arms and legs. Punching in the destination to a soon to be awkward date with two dead-on-their-feet public service workers. Sitting in the back of the cab with little concern for appearance or appropriate posture. You caught what you could in the 20 minutes ride but knew it would just barely be enough to keep you coherent.

In nothing but some N7 sweatpants and a loose T-shirt, you walked up to the order desk. The line specific to officers and other speed orders, taking in your regular order of a bottle water (still sealed), two bagels, cream cheese, and honey.

“Hey, The Turian over there told me to put your order on him.” The barista mentioned. Pointing to the table hugging the wall beneath the staircase. “Also wanted me to give you this….”

Your omni-tool pinged with a silly little chime you never heard before. Looked at it. And your heart stopped.

“WHAT?!” The other patrons were looking over to you, you knew it, the barista’s nervous face confirmed it. But that number on a _Coffee Gift Card_ was just **Ludicrous**. That was way more than you would spend in the year on coffee! Hell, if you budgeted right it would last the rest of your life!!!

“Sorry, Thanks Lilly. I’ll go have a chat with him.” You quickly replied, grabbing your dinner and all but marching in military fashion to the Turian relaxing at his table. Kava already in hand with some Turian equivalent of a filled doughnut you would guess. You weren’t certain, but he looked smug.

“There’s no refunds I’m afraid, in case you were going to demand I return the purchase or reduce the amount.” Not smug. Honest remorse? Dude….

“That’s more than I’ll ever buy in my life dude! What kind of budget do you have to afford that kind of treat?” You pulled back the tired bitch back and let the more rational gal speak. His voice told you as much as his body language couldn’t. Just how often did he have trouble gauging the level’s of okay-ness when doing anything for a date?

“The kind that is built in part from backstabbing bribes, some backwards pyramid schemes, and maybe going through some records and pulling a Robin Hood?” Another sip of his Kava.

“Lier.” You jabbed. That drink was the most used move second only to a cough or distraction.

“Okay, I confess… everything but the Robin Hood Part was a lie.” He hummed sipping from the straw the servers gave every Palavani Kava. You wondered if they gave him the pink or if he asked.

“I definitely want to hear the story of what poor rich bastard you pulled that on.”

“Okay first off, _“They”_ were not poor in any meaning of the word, and there were five of them-” There’s the smugness!

And the stories were off. By the time you returned to your apartment at noon, you both agreed to meet up when you could at Paragon’s Revival. Thus, began the best friendship that ever flourished between the highest police force in the galaxy, and the lowest ticket meter enforcer.


End file.
